She's Alive
by ChibiGohan1
Summary: It's Gohan's first day at OSH when he meets a girl that looks exactly like him. Who is she? Why do Chi-chi and Goku know who she is? Please R+R! FLAMERS ACCEPTED!
1. First Day Discoveries

~~~~This is my first fanfic so PLEASE go easy on me! *falls on knees, sobbing, and begging you* and please review! Disclaimer: I DON'T own db/z/gt (sadly) but that could be a good thing to some of you people because if I did I'd make everyone get hurt REALLY badly and half the people would die!~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: First Day Discoveries  
  
It was his first day at OSH, Orange Star High School. The spiky- haired boy looked around. He didn't see anyone that he recognized. Actually, he didn't really know anyone at all besides the Z gang. He decided to ask someone where his class was, well, maybe where everything was. Unfortunately, the first person he saw was a girl with black hair that reached down to her waist.  
  
Gohan gulped. She was pretty.  
  
"Um, hi, um, could you, um, tell me where my, um, class is?" He showed the girl his piece of paper.  
  
" Yea, it's right down the hall. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Gohan stared at the girl. She looked so familiar like someone he knew very well, but who? "My name's Son Gohan. What's yours?"  
  
The girl thought for a second, and then realized something. "D-did you say you were Son Gohan?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"W-who are your parents?"  
  
"My mom is Son Chi-chi, my dad is Son Goku." Gohan realized what he had just said and thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that.  
  
The girl stared some more, then grinned. the famous Son Goku grin? "Gohan, do you mind if I fly home with you after school today?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sure. wait a minute. fly?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Then it struck Gohan. She looked like HIMSELF!  
  
"Um, um, what's your name?"  
  
The girl grinned a Goku grin again.  
  
"My name happens to be...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Her Name Revealed

~~~~Hello people!  
  
Disclaimer: I am currently begging Funimation to sell DBZ to me. But in the meantime, I don't own it!~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Her Name Revealed  
  
  
  
"...Son Chihan!"  
  
"W-what? SON Chihan? H-how did you get the same last name as me?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"I'll tell you on the flight back home. Yes, I CAN fly," she said, noticing his stare," but the teacher's going to be mad if you are late. Come on, I'm in the same class as you are!"  
  
At the end of the day Chihan and Gohan climbed to the top of the roof and took off.  
  
"So, Chihan, how DID you get the same last name as me?"  
  
Chihan sighed. "Gohan, I know some people at your house will be happy to see me. I bet your parents can explain it. You see, I don't really know either, but I have a suspicion... and if I'm right, soon I'll be living at your house."  
  
The two look-alikes remained silent for the rest of the way to Gohan's house.  
  
Gohan was deep in thought. This girl clearly was interested in him, and they looked very much alike. They were about the same height, could both fly, her ki was really strong, maybe as strong as his, they had same color hair and eyes, had the same last name... and she could even grin his father's grin!  
  
A few minutes later they reached the house that belonged to the Sons. They both landed lightly, and Gohan opened the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"  
  
Chi-chi ran towards the two teenagers. "Hi, Gohan, how was your day?" Then she noticed Chihan. "Gohan, who's this?" Then she gasped. No... it couldn't be...  
  
"Goku, get over here this instant!"  
  
Goku appeared out of nowhere, grinning THAT grin. "What is it, Chi- chi?" Noticing Gohan and a girl that looked sort of like him, he said, "Hi, Gohan! Who's your friend?" Then Goku seemed surprised. "Wow! No way!"  
  
Chihan then spoke up. "Um, Mrs. Son, Mr. Son?"  
  
Immediately Chi-chi and Goku said, "Call us Chi-chi and Goku!"  
  
"Um, yea. Well anyway, could we sit down? I want to tell you something."  
  
At this point Gohan started looking uncomfortable. When they were all seated, Goku asked, "So, what's your name?"  
  
Chihan gulped. "That's what I wanted to tell you." Looking around, she saw Gohan nodding. "My name... is Son Chihan."  
  
Goku and Chi-chi both looked at each other.  
  
"Chi-chi..."  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Suddenly Gohan stood up. "Would somebody mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed. "Gohan, when you were born, you had a twin sister, too. We named her Chihan."  
  
Gohan stared at Chi-chi.  
  
"While we were going out of the hospital, someone took Chihan and ran off with her. We tried to get her back, but he was too fast. We were saddened by the fact that Chihan was gone and we decided not to tell you."  
  
"But why, Mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Then she smiled. "But now you're back, Chihan, and we can be a family again!"  
  
Gohan smiled, then thought of something. "Where do you live, Chihan?"  
  
  
  
"I live by myself down a little farther than this. After I ran away from my captor, I have been training myself."  
  
Goku grinned. "Great!"  
  
Chihan grinned his grin back. "By the way, would there be by any chance that I would have another sibling?"  
  
A small blur flew around the door and straight into Chihan's lap. The young boy looked up and smiled at her. "Hi! My name's Goten and I bet I'm your little brother!"  
  
Chihan laughed and lifted him up. "I'll bet too!"  
  
Gohan turned toward his parents, grinning. "So how much older am I than Chihan?"  
  
"2 minutes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chihan then looked at her twin brother. "Gohan, you want to spar? I've only sparred with trees and they're not very challenging!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "All right, but I'm warning you. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."  
  
Chihan put on a mock serious face. "No! Give me all you've got! Unless you're chicken, of course."  
  
Gohan's Saiyan pride flared up. "You're on!"  
  
"Beware, Gohan, I'm Saiyan too."  
  
"Enough talking! Let's go!" ~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Sparring with a Girl

~~~~Hey everybody! I know that when Saiyan girls turn Super Saiyan they're not supposed to have purple hair, but I'm twisting the rules because this is MY fanfic! So there! *Sticks out tongue at mob of angry people*  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ! Well, maybe not. But I own this fanfic! Brother: *Tch! Like your fanfic is even worth owning* Me: SHUT UP!~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Sparring with a Girl!  
  
  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Chihan easily dodged the powerful beam and smirked an all-too-well- known-Vegeta-style smirk. "Now it's my turn!"  
  
  
  
With a golden aura surrounding her, she roared, "CHI...HAN...KA...ME....HA...ME...HA!" A golden beam shot out of her hands with a blue spiral twirling around it. Gohan dodged it and smiled, thinking it was over. But then the beam came back and twirled around Gohan! Before Gohan had time to think, the swirling tornado closed in on him and squeezed him in a death grip.  
  
Struggling for air, he cried, "Hey! No fair!"  
  
Goku smiled, watching the two siblings spar. Chihan was definitely powerful, especially for a girl. He wondered if a girl could turn Super Saiyan...  
  
Gohan finally managed to break free of the constricting cyclone. "All right, now playtime's over!" A golden light enveloped him and he turned Super Saiyan!  
  
Chihan seemed amused. "Not bad! Let me try!"  
  
Powering up, she was engulfed not by a golden light like most Super Saiyans, but instead a blue light! When the blinding light had faded away, there stood a purple- haired girl with gold streaks in her hair.  
  
Gohan and Goku stared.  
  
Goten laughed.  
  
Chihan smirked.  
  
"Um, okay." said Gohan. Finding his strength again, he disappeared and appeared again behind Chihan. He kicked out with all his might- but she wasn't there!  
  
"Hey! Where'd she go?" wondered Gohan.  
  
"Hey, brother, up here!"  
  
Gohan looked up- and saw a fist coming down straight at him!  
  
"Ow..." Gohan rubbed his nose. "All right, you're going to pay for that!"  
  
Just as he was about to chase his twin there came a voice from inside the house. "Dinner!"  
  
"All right!" the three Saiyans exclaimed. "Dinner! Awesome!" Gohan and Chihan went back to their old black-haired selves.  
  
Gohan and Goku sped toward the kitchen at the speed of light- but when they got there, half the food was already gone.  
  
Goku looked at his wife, speechless.  
  
Chi-chi shrugged. "I forgot, Chihan's also a Saiyan. Guess what? She can do Instant Transmission too!"  
  
"Oh, Chihan, did you have to eat all the mashed potatoes, too?" Gohan whined.  
  
"NO! Not the mashed potatoes!" Goku sobbed.  
  
Chihan grinned and threw a drumstick at her father. He caught in his mouth. "Yum... barbecue! My favorite!" He spit the bone out, accidentally hitting Goten in the head.  
  
"Oops!" ~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. New Life's Beginning

~~~~Hey! Did everyone remember to review? *glares around evilly*  
  
Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own DBZ. *snores and falls asleep*~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: New Life's Beginning  
  
  
  
Chihan looked up at the ceiling. Sighing, she rolled over to face her new table. She loved her finally found family, and they loved her... but something was bothering the young teenager.  
  
"How did I know my name?"  
  
When she had first met Gohan that morning, she hadn't known her real name or her last name, never mind recognizing Gohan's -her- parents. How had she known that? Why was she so sure? What if she was wrong? What if she wasn't even Chihan at all? But then why did she look like Gohan?  
  
Before people just called her Cor-Chan. Well, maybe she had forced them to do that. Not everybody liked calling her Cor-Chan. If it was one thing that aggravated boys, it was calling a girl -Chan. So what had they called her before?  
  
"Coronna." She shuddered at the hated nickname. But she had gotten used to it. At some moments, it even seemed like she LIKED the nickname!  
  
"Coronna." she whispered to the stars outside. "Coronna."  
  
The next morning she would go see the Briefs family. From what she had heard, there was a boy, Trunks, who was about Goten's age, his short- tempered mother, Bulma, Bulma's arrogant husband, also the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, and Bulma's parents.  
  
Chihan smirked. She looked forward to meeting this Vegeta person who was supposed to be her father's rival. She was sure she could beat him in a spar. That prince was also supposed to be the person that had the same smirk she had- or that was what Gohan had told her. Well, she'd just have to see for herself.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Chihan closed her eyes and went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Capsule Corp. Disruption

~~~~I am so mad at FF.net for no apparent reason! *smiles* Well anyway, I HOPE you all reviewed because I spent SO long typing this! Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? OF COURSE NOT! That's a stupid question? Why would I own DBZ? I have no imagination!~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Capsule Corp. Disruption  
  
"Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yea, Mom!" three voices answered.  
  
"Um... kids? Where is your dad?"  
  
"He's... uh... doing something!" said Goten. "Yea... doing something."  
  
Chi-chi sighed. "All right, you three fly- no wait, Chihan, can you do Instant Transmission with other people, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, then you two go with Chihan and I'll wait for Goku." Eyeing Goten, she remarked, "and NO stopping at Burger King!"  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
"Well we better get going now Mom!" said Chihan. "Bye!" Putting two fingers to her forehead she muttered, "Instant Transmission." The two boys hung onto her as they disappeared.  
  
Chi-chi watched them go, and then turned toward the house. "GOKU!!!! You better get down here or else!"  
  
Goku walked out. "Hi! Am I late?" He looked around. "Where are the children?"  
  
"Oh, Chihan Instant Transmitted them over to Capsule Corp. Now let's go! By the way, what were you doing inside?" Chi-chi was very curious.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... I was getting something to eat. Anyway... Instant Transmission!" The couple disappeared.  
  
Gohan glanced around. Yep, definitely Capsule Corp. Chihan hadn't messed up. That was good.  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
The two small demi- saiyans met each other halfway and shouted at the same time, "PS2 here we come!"  
  
Chihan turned toward Gohan, laughing, as he picked himself up. The wind from the two troublemakers was really strong.  
  
"Hey, are you two going to float there all day or come inside and say hello?" someone yelled angrily from the door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"It's Bulma!" Gohan yelled, flying toward the blue-haired woman who looked extremely annoyed.  
  
Chihan descended slowly, giving Bulma the once-over. She looked pretty nice except for the expression on her face. Chihan smiled. Some things just couldn't be helped.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chihan. You must be Bulma Briefs."  
  
Bulma smiled. "So you're Chihan. You do look exactly like Gohan, even the gi that you wear is like his." Bulma slapped herself. "Of course! Come in! I forgot, you've never been here before. Let me show you around..."  
  
As the two girls walked around Capsule Corp., Chihan asked, "So where's this Vegeta I've been hearing about?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "I sent him... shopping."  
  
They both looked at each other and cracked up.  
  
"You sent a Prince of all Saiyans to the SUPERMARKET?"  
  
"Hehe! Yup! I told him to buy his own food or else!"  
  
"Else what?"  
  
"He has to sleep on the couch for one week without food or training in the gravity room!"  
  
Chihan digested this information, and then turned to Bulma. "Can you show me the gravity room?"  
  
"Sure! Just follow me!"  
  
"All right, here we are. This is the famous gravity room that Vegeta blows up on a daily basis."  
  
Chihan took in everything, then thought of something. She smirked a Vegeta smirk. "Say, Bulma, do you mind if I train here for a while?"  
  
Bulma smirked back. "Why not? Your parents will be here soon... and so will Vegeta!" She turned around and left.  
  
Chihan walked over to the gravity setter. "Hmm... 300x earth gravity shouldn't be too bad for a starter. OK. here we go!"  
  
Gohan was playing PS2 with the two smaller saiyans. "Hah! Take that! And that! Hehe, gotcha! Hey, no fair! Two against one! Oh, hi Mom and Dad. Haha missed me!"  
  
Goku grinned. "Sometimes I don't know who's worse, Gohan or Goten!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi sighed. "Definitely Goten!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Woman! I'm home! Now put this food away! Get out of my way, Kakkarot!"  
  
Vegeta dumped a mountain of food at Bulma's feet. Bulma sighed, but tried to hide a smirk. "All right, Veggie, what did you blow up this time?"  
  
"The whole darn store! Don't call me Veggie! Don't bother me, either- I'm going to the gravity room, woman!"  
  
Bulma's smirk overtook her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chi-chi wanted to know.  
  
"Chihan's in the gravity room! Come on, I don't want to miss this!"  
  
Goku, Chi-chi, and Bulma ran to the gravity room after Vegeta.  
  
"999,998... 999,999... 1,000,000! Done! All right, time to turn up the gravity! Umm... 500 should do it!" said Chihan. Then she sensed a ki that could only belong to Vegeta. She smirked and got ready.  
  
Vegeta entered the gravity room, oblivious to the strong ki that was in it. Right when he stepped through the door he heard.  
  
"CHI...HAN...KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"  
  
A golden beam with blue spirals shot toward Vegeta. Surprised, he barely dodged it, but like the spar with Gohan, the beam came back, spiraled around Vegeta, and squeezed him!  
  
"AAH! All right, is that you, Kakkarot?" He broke free of the spiral.  
  
A female version of Gohan stepped out.  
  
Vegeta stared. Wh-what... a GIRL was in his gravity room?  
  
The girl smirked Vegeta's trademark smirk. "My name is Son Chihan!" ~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The Gravity Room is No Place for Girls

~~~~OK, this is one of my shorter chappies. (One of the dumber ones, too.) SEND ME REVIEWS! EVEN FLAMERS! I DON'T CARE! Disclaimer: Hmm, what the heck's a disclaimer, anyway? *scratches the back of her head* Oh well. I don't think I own DBZ. *looks at all of you* Do I own DBZ?~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Gravity Room is No Place for Girls  
  
All of a sudden, Vegeta realized something. Hadn't Bulma told him that the Sons were coming over with their new -found daughter? What was her name again? Oh yeah... it was Chihan. Wait! Wasn't that the name of the girl standing in front of him?  
  
"Get out of my gravity room!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Vegeta smiled inwardly. This person showed promise as a Saiyan, even if it WAS a GIRL. He stepped into the gravity room and almost lost his balance.  
  
"Woman! How much gravity did you set it to?"  
  
Chihan smirked again. "First of all, I have a name AND you're only supposed to call Bulma 'woman'. Second, the gravity is-" she leaned over to read the number. "600." Her smirk became wider as Vegeta stared. "And third- you're weak."  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK YOU BAKA!" Vegeta roared. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM THE-"  
  
"Prince of all Saiyans. Yea, yea, yea." Chihan yawned.  
  
"All right you third-class Saiyan, I challenge you to a spar!" Vegeta's Saiyan pride burned.  
  
"Third-class? I'll give him third class," Chihan muttered. "All right! You're on!" Vegeta smirked. There was no way ANOTHER brat of that third-class baka Kakkarot could beat him, the Prince of all Saiyans. "Meet me outside on the lawn!"  
  
Chihan nodded. "OK. Instant Transmission!" She put two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.  
  
Vegeta was shocked momentarily. She knew Instant Transmission? That was one of the hardest things to learn, and she was a teenager! Oh well. He would have to get going if he wanted to meet her in time. ~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Vegeta vs. Chihan

~~~~Thank you Kakrotta for telling me I don't have a first chapter! *Bows down to Kakrotta* Also Kakrotta REVIEWED! *dances around in joy* *sniff* This is like a dream come true. Disclaimer: I have been thinking. Wouldn't it be great if I owned DBZ? Then all you guys would get so bored and fall asleep during the show! *everyone falls silent and a cricket chirps* Um. that's why I don't own it.~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Spar on the Front Lawn- Vegeta vs. Chihan  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chihan smirked. Just like sparring with Gohan. No big deal. She flicked his attack aside and said, "CHI...HAN...KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" The spiral appeared and squeezed Vegeta again.  
  
"Yea! Go big sister!" Goten yelled. Bulma, Trunks, and the Sons were watching the spar. (Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were away.)  
  
Vegeta finally freed himself again from the tornado. "YYAAAAA!!!!" He charged right at Chihan at top speed. Chihan didn't move. Then, at the last second, Vegeta went over Chihan and kicked her in the back.  
  
But she wasn't there! She was talking to Goten!  
  
Vegeta was mad. He turned Super Saiyan. "There! She can't beat me now! Saiyan girls could never turn Super Saiyan back on Planet Vegeta-sei." He smirked triumphantly.  
  
Chihan smiled. "Maybe they couldn't on Vegeta-sei, but what about on Earth?" The blinding blue aura surrounded her and when the light was gone, there stood a girl with purple hair that reached to her shoulders. There were also gold streaks in her hair. "Now I am Super Saiyan too, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. No... this wasn't true... this couldn't be happening.  
  
Chihan saw her chance. "Masenko... HA!" Chihan shouted.  
  
The attack struck Vegeta, who was still surprised. It sent him flying up into the air. Laughing like a maniac, Chihan took flight and disappeared, traveling too fast for the human eye. She then appeared behind the still flying Vegeta and punched him back toward Earth.  
  
Bulma grinned. Someone could actually beat her husband and not break a sweat! Maybe this could teach Vegeta something. Then again, being the person he was, this might just make him worse than before... Now he would be talking about beating BOTH Kakkarot and his brat!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Chihan descended slowly and stood over the crater Vegeta had made when he landed. Extending a hand while grinning cheerfully, she powered down.  
  
Vegeta slapped her hand aside. "I can get up by myself, brat!" He stalked off into Capsule Corp., probably to the training room.  
  
The black-haired teenager laughed. "I take it he didn't enjoy that spar?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "He never likes to admit he lost, especially so quickly." Flashing a brilliant smile, she added, "Is anyone hungry?"  
  
Four Saiyans disappeared into the house. Chi-chi looked at Bulma, who sighed. "I hope we have enough food in the refrigerator..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please review! I've got writer's block and if you want more then help! *smiles sweetly* please. Well here are some of my suggestions. If you like one of them tell me, if you have your own idea then tell me anyway! They go shopping. Chihan meets Videl. Chihan fights Hercule. A day at school. Don't write anymore. Personally I would prefer it if you didn't select number 5 *giggles nervously*~~~~ 


	8. Meeting Videl and Showing Her the Hunger...

I know I haven't updated for a long time. That's because I've been really busy, my confidence is low because I have 3 reviews, and I've run out of ideas. So, this is going to be the last chapter. If you guys review enough I'll consider writing a sequel.  
  
Waah I'm really discouraged.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ then I would never be writing stories as lame as this one. *sigh*  
  
  
  
~~~~Chapter 8: Meeting Videl and showing her the hunger of Saiyans. ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, we're going to school now!" Gohan yelled.  
  
  
  
"Have a good time!" Chichi yelled back.  
  
  
  
Chihan took off, followed by Gohan. "We're going to be late again if we don't hurry up." She muttered.  
  
  
  
"What? Did you say something Chihan?" Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Chihan smiled. "Nope." They landed on the school roof and went to their homeroom, where their teacher was about to take roll call. They sat down in their seats just as the bell rung.  
  
  
  
"Alright, now I will take roll call."  
  
  
  
Just then, a girl with her hair tied in pigtails burst into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," she gasped. "and I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday too. There was an emergency at the bank-"  
  
  
  
"I understand, Miss Satan." The teacher said, beaming. "It's perfectly alright." The rest of the class was buzzing with excitement because THE Videl Satan was in their homeroom. Of course Gohan had no idea what was going on. He looked at Chihan, who was sitting with her arms crossed across her chest in a Vegeta style and was the picture of pure boredom.  
  
  
  
"Who is she?" Gohan whispered across the aisle.  
  
  
  
"The daughter of Hercule." Chihan replied. "You definitely know him."  
  
  
  
Videl saw him laughing and marched over. "Why are you laughing at me? Don't you know you are talking to the second most powerful person in the world- the daughter of Hercule Satan?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I know alright. You must be VERY honored to be the daughter of THE great Hercule." Gohan said, a little sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Hmph." She sat down in her seat, which was right in front of Gohan. The teacher started taking roll call.  
  
  
  
(A/N: The roll call isn't in alphabetical order. That's cause I don't know everyone's names and their last names.)  
  
  
  
"Sharpener."  
  
  
  
"Yo!" answered a tall, muscular blonde boy.  
  
  
  
The teacher gave Sharpener a look, but continued. "Erasa."  
  
  
  
"Here!" The girl sitting behind Gohan giggled.  
  
  
  
"Videl Satan."  
  
  
  
"Here."  
  
  
  
"Ummm... Gohan Son."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. "Um, here." He said nervously. Gohan could hear everyone whispering, "You mean the son of THE Son Goku? I didn't notice him yesterday. That's because he was late for attendance."  
  
  
  
"Coronna."  
  
  
  
"Teacher. Can I talk to you after homeroom?" answered Chihan, ignoring the questioning looks of Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Yes. All right everyone, go to your classes. Coronna, meet me outside my door." Everyone departed. "See you at 3rd period, sis." Gohan said as he left.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Coronna?"  
  
  
  
Chihan looked at her teacher. "My name is Son Chihan. I recently discovered my family. My twin brother is Gohan." Then she left for her class.  
  
  
  
~Lunch~  
  
  
  
"Come on, Gohan!" Chihan said impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Wait! I can't find the capsules that Mom packed for me! Hold on, here they are."  
  
  
  
Chihan looked around the cafeteria and sighed. There were no empty tables, just one table left where Videl was sitting. "Oh well." She walked over to Videl.  
  
  
  
"Hey Coronna." Videl said in a bored way.  
  
  
  
"Videl, my name isn't Coronna. My name is Son Chihan, and I'm Gohan's twin sister. Is it okay if Gohan and I sit here?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Videl... you might want to move away for a second." Then she and Gohan threw their capsules onto the table. Everyone around them was surprised by the smoke, but when it cleared, they were even more surprised by the amount of food. "You can sit down now, Videl."  
  
  
  
Videl stared at the food. "How can you guys eat all of that? Cor- I mean Chihan, you've never eaten THAT much!"  
  
  
  
Chihan nodded sheepishly. "Well I've always been a little hungry." Then they devoured their food in 3 seconds flat.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. Videl realized something. "Hey, aren't you that kid in my homeroom who laughed at me today?"  
  
  
  
"Um, yea. Haven't I seen you flying around Satan City before?"  
  
  
  
"Of course! I save people there, that's why." She said. "No one dares to stand up to the great Videl Satan. My father beat Cell, he was the World Tournament champion, and he can beat anyone in the whole wide world, especially you!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's Saiyan pride swelled up a little just then, but Chihan stepped on his foot and said, "I think that Gohan and I could beat you and your dad."  
  
  
  
Videl laughed. "Yea right. Meet me at my mansion after school. We can fight on my front lawn." The school broke out into buzzing. The great Videl and Hercule had been challenged! Of course they were going to be there to watch them kick the Sons' butts!  
  
  
  
Chihan sighed. "This is going to be just perfect- perfectly boring."  
  
  
  
Gohan had a question. "Chihan, I know this is random, but why didn't you sense my dad's, Vegeta's, or my ki? And why didn't we sense yours?"  
  
  
  
Chihan shrugged. "No idea. But lunch is over."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know what you're thinking. That was so lame! I am so glad it is over! Because you know what? This fanfic is over. If you want to read about them kicking the Satans' butt, well, you'll just have to review and tell me you want a sequel. But I warn you, if you didn't like this, then you won't like that. I'm really sad. I feel unloved (sob) that I have to end this fic. Sorry people. It's your fault you didn't review.  
  
  
  
~Goodbye~ 


End file.
